


Fire Light

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Carapaces, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Refugees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PM/WV Drabble prompt from cryptidcaretaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Light

You stare at her over the fire. The crackle is low and almost muted in the background. But you are ready to blurt out a question if she happens to catch you looking. Any question. You glance to the cans of sugary fluid. You citizens. Yes. You could offer her one of those,if needed. It would save you the embarrassment.

She is from Prospit, you know that. Anyone with eyes could. The white surface of her face,reflects in the light of the camp fire. Oranges and reds flare up ,sparkling around her dark eyes. A low breath escapes you,slowly.

She turns to you,now. Smiling,she asks you something, her pretty face gracing you. The joints in your knees grow weak and you sit down as gracefully as you can. You mustn't embarrass yourself in front her. After all,you are a great and gracious mayor. But,swallowing hard you think, all that poise can be thrown out the window in the face of a shining Prospit angel.


End file.
